Main Street, U.S.A. (Magic Kingdom)
Instead of being a replica of a small Midwestern American town, Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom features some stylistic influences from around the country, such as New England and Missouri. This is most noticeable in the "four corners" area in the middle of Main Street where each of the four corner buildings represents a different architectural style. There is also no Opera House as there is at Disneyland; instead there is the Exposition Hall. Main Street is lined with shops selling merchandise and food. Summary The decor is early-20th-century small-town America, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. City Hall contains the Guest Relations lobby where cast members provide information and assistance. A real working barber shop gives haircuts for a fee. The Emporium carries a wide variety of Disney souvenirs such as plush toys, collectible pins, and Mickey-ear hats. Tony’s Town Square and the Plaza Restaurant are sit-down restaurants. Casey's Corner is at the end of Main Street and sells traditional American ball park fare including hot dogs & fries. In the distance beyond the end of Main Street stands Cinderella Castle. Though only 189 feet (55m) tall, it benefits from a technique known as forced perspective. The second stories of all the buildings along Main Street are shorter than the first stories, and the third stories are even shorter than the second, and the top windows of the castle are much smaller than they appear. The resulting visual effect is that the buildings appear to be larger and taller than they really are. Main Street is considered the opening credits for the Magic Kingdom. You pass under the train station (the opening curtain), and then you view the opening credits on the upper stories of the main street buildings. Each window has a business name on it, such as "Seven Summits Expeditions, Frank G. Wells President", each of these people has a connection to Disney. The windows/credits are ordered as they would be for a movie. In addition to the bronze "Partners Statue" of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Cinderella Castle, there is also the "Sharing the Magic Statue" of Roy O. Disney sitting with Minnie Mouse near the park's entrance. Scattered around the hub area are several iconic Disney characters featured throughout the park. These include Minnie, Donald, Br'er Rabbit, Goofy, Chip and Dale, Pinocchio with Jiminy Cricket, and Dumbo with Timothy. Originally placed near Partners, they were relocated when the hub was redesigned. Main Street is designed to seem the entrance to a new show, Magic Kingdom's intention. The turnstiles are like the entry to a grand theater. Under the train station, posters of the park's attractions are shown to tell the guest what to expect and building the excitement. Then, the smell of fresh pop corn welcomes the guests as they enter the show. Attractions and Entertainment *Main Street Vehicles *Walt Disney World Railroad *Night of Joy *Town Square Theater Former attractions and entertainment *Penny Arcade *The Walt Disney Story *Plaza Swan Boats *VMK Central Restaurants and refreshments * Casey's Corner * Crystal Palace * Main Street Bakery featuring Starbucks Coffee * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Plaza Inn Restaurant * Tony's Town Square Restaurant Shops * The Chapeau * Confectionery * Crystal Arts * Disney Clothiers * Disney & Co. * Emporium * Main Street Athletic Club * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Gallery * Uptown Jewelers Trivia *This version of Main Street, U.S.A. has a window honoring Frank Wells, former Disney CEO. The window includes the imaginary company name "Seven Summits Expeditions," giving a hint to his love of mountain climbing. They further emphasize this point, by placing his sign in the highest window of Main Street. Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Main Street, U.S.A. Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Kingdom Keepers locations